company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
Artisan Entertainment Coming Soon/Now Available/Feature Presentation Bumpers
1981-1985 Prevues of Coming Attractions FHE, USA, etc Opening & Closing To Rollover VHS(1982)|(skip to 1:06) Bumper: A white ray of light flashes on the space background and a spinning gray film reel moves towards us. Then, the words "PREVUES OF COMING ATTRACTIONS" in a pink font fly from the top (with a trail of white sparkles following them) and stop at the reel on the center of the screen. Afterwards, the reel (which takes over the entire screen) flies off and the words vanish. FX/SFX: All primitive Scanimate animation. Music/Sounds: A funky synth jingle with whoosh sounds. Availability: Seen on pre-1985 VHS of Caballero Control Corporation, Family Home Entertainment, U.S.A. Home Video and Monterey Home Video titles such as the Ruby-Spears version of Beauty and the Beast and Beatlemania: The Movie. It's also on Warner Home Video releases from 1982 such as Rollover. 1989 IVE_Coming_Soon_ID_(1989).jpg Available Soon On Videocassette (Variant).png Bumper: On a black background, the words "AVAILABLE SOON ON VIDEOCASSETTE" appear in the same font as the IVE logo. Variant: On the original 1989 VHS release of Stallone: Lock Up, the words are not italicized and are on a blue background. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Seen on a few 1989 VHS releases with previews such as Deep Star Six. 1990-1994 Bumper: On a black background, the words "COMING SOON ON VIDEOCASSETTE" appear in a font that looks similar to the Souvenir font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. It was seen on the 1990 VHS of Dead Cold and the 1992 VHS of Drop Dead Fred. 1996-1998 Live Entertainment Coming Soon ID (1996).jpg Live_Entertainment_Coming_Soon_to_a_Theatre_Near_You_ID.jpg Coming Soon from Live Entertainment Coming To A Theatre Near You -Live Entertainment- Bumper: On a blue background of light blue searchlights, the words "COMING SOON FROM LIVE ENTERTAINMENT", in a font similar to that of Fantasia, are seen shining and slowly zooming in towards the viewer. Variant: There is a rare variant which has the words "COMING TO A THEATRE NEAR YOU" replacing "COMING SOON FROM LIVE ENTERTAINMENT". FX/SFX: The shining, and the zooming. Music/Sounds: A drumbeat is heard, followed by what sounds like the 1980 WNBC-TV News 4 New York theme. Brian Cummings says the text. Music/Sounds Variant: The "Coming To A Theatre Near You" variant has Brian Cummings say "Coming soon to a theatre near you." Availability: Common. It can be seen on several Family Home Entertainment VHS releases from the era, such as The Little Drummer Boy, The Littlest Angel, Bruno the Kid: The Animated Movie, and Jesus of Nazareth. ''The "Coming To A Theatre Near You" variant is a tougher find, but can be found, for example, on the 1997 screener VHS release of ''Joy Ride. Editor's Note: The music almost feels like it's ripped from the Television Program Enterprises logo. 1998-2000 Artisan Entertainment Coming Soon to Theatres ID (1998).jpg Artisan Entertainment Coming Soon to Videocassette ID (1998).jpg Bumper: On a blue/purple rippling background, two blurry silver lines zoom in, and then unblur to reveal themselves as the words "Coming Soon To Theatres" or "Coming Soon To Videocassette" in silver, and in a Times New Roman font, distorted. The words undistort themselves and settle, while the rippling background continues to animate. Variant: The Christmas Collection promo has the bumper fading out to the beginning of it with a ring of logos from the era. FX/SFX: The rippling of the background, the zooming in and unbluring of the words, and those words undistorting. Music/Sounds: None. Music/Sounds Variant: On the Christmas Collection promo variant, Brian Cummings says the onscreen text, then as the bumper fades to the ring of logos, a chime note rings out. Availability: Seen on Artisan Entertainment releases from the era, such as the 1998 VHS release of Terminator 2: Judgement Day. 2000-2011 Fourth Artisan Entertainment bumper.jpg Fourth Artisan Entertainment bumper (variant).jpg Coming Soon to DVD Coming Soon to Video and DVD Bumper: On a black background, a white-bordered glass-like frame with either the words "COMING SOON TO THEATRES", "COMING SOON TO VIDEO & DVD", "COMING SOON TO VIDEOCASSETTE" or "COMING SOON TO DVD" is backwards and flips horizontally to face the viewer. The words zoom out slightly until the frame flips forward and disappears. FX/SFX: The glass-like frame flipping. This is all computer animation. Music/Sounds: A brief whoosh, a "clang", what sounds like a deep-pitched inhale, and then finally another whoosh. Also, a quiet note is held through it or sometimes no quiet note at all. Music/Sounds Variant: In a more common variant, this bumper is silent. Availability: Seen on Artisan Entertainment VHS releases from 2000-2003. When Artisan folded in 2003, this bumper continued use on Lionsgate VHS releases until 2006 and Lionsgate DVD releases until 2011, when they abandoned the bumper altogether. Category:Coming Attraction Bumpers Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Artisan Entertainment Category:Lionsgate IDs